1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal displaying, and in particular to a thin liquid crystal display device.
2. The Related Arts
Liquid crystal display (LCD) has a variety of advantages, such as small device thickness, low power consumption, and being free of radiation, and is thus widely used.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional liquid crystal display device generally comprises a casing 100, a liquid crystal display module 200 arranged inside the casing 100, and a plurality of printed circuit boards (PCBs) 300 arranged inside the casing 100. The casing 100 comprises a front shell 101 and a rear shell (not shown) that mate each other. The liquid crystal display module 200 is mounted to the front shell 101. The plurality of PCBs 300 comprises a liquid crystal driving control PCB 301, a frequency conversion control PCB 302, and an analog-to-digital (A/D) conversion PCB 303, which are arranged behind the liquid crystal display module 200 and located inside the rear shell. When maintenance of the PCBs 300 is desired, the rear shell is first detached and then the maintenance operation can be performed. The process of detaching and mounting is complicated and is thus not easy to handle. Further, the PCBs 300 are arranged behind the liquid crystal display module 200 so that the overall thickness of the liquid crystal display device is increased, this being adverse to the progress of thinning liquid crystal display device.
In view of the above problems, proposals have been made to use function integrated PCBs, which are mounted at one side of the display device in order to reduce the thickness of the display device, as shown in FIG. 2. The integrated PCBs 600 of such a known liquid crystal display device are arranged, in an inclined fashion, at one side of the liquid crystal display device. Although this can reduce the thickness of the display device to some extents, yet the integrated PCBs are of high cost, making it adverse to cost control.